


No Claim

by Banana_daiquiri, crazygirlne, goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meddling TARDIS, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_daiquiri/pseuds/Banana_daiquiri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contemplations of innocence....and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Claim

**Author's Note:**

> For this week's TimePetalsPrompt drabble, innocence. 
> 
> This is what happens when the three of us share a hotel room during comic con weekend in anticipation of meeting David Tennant and Billie Piper. 
> 
> With contributions from:  
> crazygirlne -- the Doctor  
> Banana_daiquiri -- Rose Tyler  
> mountaingirlheidi -- the TARDIS

The Doctor made no claim to innocence. However, he was never as happy about that fact as when thrusting hard and fast into one Rose Tyler. 

When every move elicited a delightful moan. 

When every squeak of the mattress was accompanied by a gasp of pleasure. 

When every enthusiastic slam of headboard against wall resulted in clenching of her inner muscles. 

No, the Doctor wasn't innocent, not in the slightest. And Rose Tyler loved it. 

She loved it in London, in Scotland, in so many centuries that she finally lost count. Together, they disproved their innocence across space and time.

* * *

Rose Tyler made no claim to innocence.

Some things she did were meant to be purely innocent, however. Such as licking her cherry popsicle. 

The Doctor was sitting across from her, paging through some musty old how-to book on thingamajigs. At some point, Rose realized the page-turning had ceased.

She glanced up, and the Doctor—who had been staring—quickly pretended to be busy. Rose pretended likewise, and casually slid the popsicle down her throat. 

“Uh,” the Doctor squeaked. “I’ve ah…I’ve…I’ll be back.” He bolted from the table.

Rose figured he’d found out how to work his thingamajig after all.

* * *

The TARDIS makes no claim to innocence. 

The Doctor and Rose Tyler. Her oblivious idiots.

She watches their flirting dance together through time and space, wanting but denying. The looks, the touches, the smiles, but more importantly, the love that is never spoken, hidden behind fear and doubt. 

She pushes them closer, meddling until their surrender, merely encouraging those things that should be. 

Because she’s a TARDIS and knows all that was, is, and ever will be, and if there is one thing she knows, it's that the Doctor and Rose are destined to fly through the stars together forever.


End file.
